The Mistake
aboard The Mistake|artist=GalacticJonah|source=https://twitter.com/GalacticJonah/status/1043538772493848576}}]] The Mistake , formerly known as the Mist , is the ship formerly commanded by Captain Javeed Jawgrasp. Upon killing the captain and stealing the ship in Nicodranas, Fjord assumed the role of its captain under the moniker "Captain Tusktooth". Appearance The Mistake is about 50 feet long with a gangplank, a rowboat , a flag bearing a light gray curled wave, and a single big sail that is made for speed. The aft of the ship has the name written in paint. The quarters are uncomfortable and designed for a fast ship. The crew’s quarters are below deck where usually the gun deck should be. With a full crew the long ship can travel 72 miles per day. Crew ''' As The Mist * '''Captain: Javeed Jawgrasp. Killed by the Mighty Nein as they commandeered The Mist from Nicodranas. * Ship's Carpenter: Gallan Westman. Stayed with the crew after the ship was renamed The Mistake by the Mighty Nein. * Other crew: ** Mattheus Freecall: Killed by the Mighty Nein as they commandeered The Mist. As The Mistake ''' The entire crew was forced to abandon The Mistake when they were banished from Darktow Isle and expelled from The Revelry. * '''Captain: Fjord as "Captain Tusktooth". * First Mate/Carpenter: Gallan Westman. * Navigator: Orly Skiffback. Hired by the Mighty Nein from Nicodranas. * Other Crew: ** Beauregard ** Caduceus Clay as the cook. ** Jester Lavorre ** Marius LePual: involuntarily brought on board by the Mighty Nein as they commandeered the ship from Nicodranas. ** Nott ** Yasha Nydoorin ** Caleb Widogast * Temporary Crew: ** Bouldergut: Short term crew member, later returned to her own ship, the Squall-Eater. ** Waldark: Short term crew member, later returned to his own ship, the Squall-Eater. History 'Jawgrasp's Captaincy' Under the captaincy of Javeed Jawgrasp's the Mist served as a sister ship to the Squall-Eater. They flew a light gray flag that looked like a curled wave of water that curls away. While the crew was doing business with Marius LePual they were interrupted by the Mighty Nein that had followed Marius LePual to the docks in Nicodranas. They had attempted to eavesdrop on the discussion between Marius and the crew but failed and caused alarm. In the ensuing fight, the Mighty Nein killed most of the crew, with Yasha killing the captain. The only surviving members were the ships carpenter, Gallan Westman and Marius LePual. The ship got commandeered by the Mighty Nein. 'Tusktooth's Captaincy' Not fully a captain yet, Fjords first action on the Mist was to turn the rudder of the ship towards open ocean to make it out of Nicodranas’s harbor relative safely. They tied Marius LePual to the mast and headed below deck to take stock of their new ship. They found Gallan Westman below deck attempting to burn the records of The Mist's dealings and burning partway through a map to Avantika island. When they found out he was the ship's carpenter, they convince him to join them and Nott appointed him first mate. They renamed the ship The Mistake, as it was painted on the stern by Jester Lavorre. The Mighty Nein took the ship back to Nicodranas, to stocked up with one month's worth of supplies, hired a crew that included Orly Skiffback as navigator, and Fjord got appointed the position of captain and took the moniker "Captain Tusktooth". The Mistake set sail towards the Inkclaw Reef. On the first night at sea, the ship was attacked by harpies. The Mighty Nein defeated them before they could do serious damage to the sails or carried off any of the crew. On the morning of the third day, The Mistake reached the Inkclaw Reef. Fjord and Orly navigated through the reef, but the ship took hull damage. The ship began to take on water. Fjord closed the hole from the outside using the mattress from the captain's quarters while Gallan patched the hole with pieces of pulled apart barrels. The leak slowed to a manageable level, but could not be fully repaired until the ship was docked somewhere. Through the casting of Leomund's Tiny Hut, Caleb’s magical sphere completely stopped the water from entering the ship as long as Caleb stayed inside the sphere. Now through the reef, The Mistake headed towards Urukaxl to dock to find that another ship, the Squall Eater, was already there. It fired a warning shot at The Mistake. Fjord ordered the crew to stop as two rowboats from the other ship made its way over to The Mistake. When the rowboats got to The Mistake they got boarded by a gentleman, a Vera and Bouldergut. The Mighty Nein left Bouldergut on board of the ship with their crew and rowed to the Squall Eater to parlay with Captain Avantika. Leaving a slow leak in the exterior that will slow trickle water in to The Mistake but the patch work should hold if they didn’t stay there for long. As the Mighty Nein board the Squall Eater, the Mistake is led towards the shore to make repairs to the hull. While the Mighty Nein explores Urukaxl, the ship is being repaired. When they make their way to the Squall Eater, The Mistake, has been pulled off the shore, seemingly repaired enough to be at least semi-serviceable. The Mistake sailed to Darktow Isle alongside the Squall Eater. The Plank King expelled the crew of The Mistake from The Revelry for stealing from a fellow member. As their reward for uncovering Avantika's plot against him, he did not kill them. Instead they were banished from Darktow Isle and given the Squall Eater. The entire crew moved to the Squall Eater and left immediately. The Mistake was abandoned at Darktow. After Avantika's death, the Plank King gave the Mighty Nein ownership of the Squall-Eater abandoning The Mistake in Darktow. Trivia * Caleb claimed that "mist" is also the Zemnian word for "shit" and wanted to rechristen the ship as the "Shit" or the "Shittake" accordingly. In German (the real-world counterpart of Zemnian) "Mist" does in fact translate to "dung" (as in "dungheap") but is used similarly to saying "shit!!" in English if something goes wrong. 'References' Art: Category:Mighty Nein Category:The Mistake Category:Ships